


Breaking Up

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes breaking up isn't a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> **A/N** : I wrote some more Drabbles for my friends for Xmas this year, so I thought I'd share them with everyone.
> 
> This one was for Ragdoll, who wanted Bill/Tonks, and mistletoe.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Not mine.

****

* * *

**Breaking Up**

By Elfflame

Bloody werewolf. Tonks still couldn't believe he'd actually broken up with her. How dare he? She was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. Well, she was through. She wasn't going to pine away for him any more. Molly'd invited her to the Burrow for Christmas Eve, and everyone would be there. Maybe Charlie'd be up for a snog?

Tonks sighed. What was it about her that made it so that every guy she tried to spend any time with didn't really want her? There had been a whole string of them, starting with Charlie's older brother when they'd all been in school together. Not that he'd ever noticed her…

But this one hurt the worst, really. Well, maybe she'd pushed a little too hard, but even so…

She flopped down on the couch and watched as most of the Weasley family decorated the tree together. Bill hadn't arrived yet, and Harry was still holed away somewhere with Ginny. She'd attacked him the moment he'd come in, and he'd flushed bright red, but really, he'd looked rather pleased at the greeting. Why couldn't Remus have been that way?

She stood up to go into the kitchen and get herself some more eggnog, opening the door a bit more abruptly than she should have, and sending the person on the other side sprawling. "Oh, my God!" She looked down to see the long, lanky frame of Bill Weasley spilled across his mother's kitchen floor. "I'm so sorry, Bill…" She hurried to his side to help him up. "Are you okay?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "I'm hardly breakable, Tonks. I've survived worse than this."

Tonks pointedly ignored the reference to the scars on his face. "You're sure?"

"I'm fine, Tonks, really." He stumbled to his feet, settling in a nearby chair. "You really pack a wallop," he grinned.

"Sorry about that, Auror training, you know?" she sighed. "So, where's Fleur?" she asked, trying desperately to get off the subject of knocking Bill on his tail.

Bill's face clouded. "France."

"I'm sorry. Sensitive subject?"

Bill worked his jaw a moment before responding. "Yeah. I guess the werewolf thing was a bit too much for her."

"You're not…"

He snorted. "Didn't even last six months. Pitiful, really. I guess this is what I have to look forward to, hm?"

"What do you mean by that?"

He shrugged. "You know, girls being chased off by my ugliness. I might as well forget about kids…"

Tonks jumped to her feet. "William Weasley! Are you telling me that you're going to let one snotty French girl convince you you'll never find someone?"

He looked bemused as he thought over her question. "You sound like my mother when you say my full name like that, you know…"

She flushed, but she wasn't about to back down. "So what if she doesn't want you, Bill? That just means she's not worthy…" She stopped, realizing she was saying exactly what she herself needed to hear.

"So, who would be, Tonks? Cause I can't say I can think of anyone right now…"

At that very moment a sprig of magical mistletoe—the twins' latest invention, which had been sending Molly into conniptions all afternoon—appeared over Bill's head, and Tonks knew just what to do. She settled onto his lap, and before he could get over his shock, she was kissing him.

When she pulled away, she glanced up at him through her lashes, not sure how he would take it. She jumped when his arms pulled her towards him again, before pulling her to him once more.

Maybe breaking up with that werewolf wouldn't be such a bad thing after all?

 _Fin_


End file.
